


Living in Beacon Hills (A Teen Wolf Liam Dunbar Fanfiction)

by perksofbeingtrash



Series: Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gunshot Wounds, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksofbeingtrash/pseuds/perksofbeingtrash
Summary: Ryder McCall is the cousin to the infamous Scott McCall. When her parents are killed in front of her, it opens up a new door in her life. She has to struggle with being the awkward new girl and adjusting to her new life. She even finds out groundbreaking information about herself. To add more pressure to the situation she meets a Beta with amazing eyes.(All rights go to Jeff Davis and the creators of Teen Wolf. I only own Ryder, I do not own any other characters.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to Surviving Beacon Hills. The two don't necessarily have to be read in order. The complete work is on my wattpad @perksofbeingwriter4.

I watched as my aunt opened the door to her house that she shared with her son. I walked in behind her. I was moving in with them in the middle of the school year. Her son was a junior and he would have to show the new freshman around the school. I didn't know anything about my aunt except that she is my dad's sister. Let me clarify something, I had just watched my parents die.

It had been a normal day until a patient named Meredith was reported missing from Eichen House, the local sanitarium. We were driving in the car, on our way to visit my aunt in Beacon Hills, listening to the description on the radio when we saw her. She was being carried by a large man that was walking on the side of the road.

My dad, being the "hero", wanted to help. He and my mom got out of the car and told me to call my Aunt Melissa if anything happened. They told me that they love me and went to Meredith. It was if they knew what was going to happen. They had pulled out guns that had been strapped around their ankles. My mother walked towards the man yelling,

"Put down the banshee. She is of no use to you."

"You beast, by taking the wailing woman, you are trying to predict someone's death. How dare you abuse her power like that." my father yelled.

The woman in his arms screamed a God awful scream. He hit her in the head and she was out cold. The man turned and looked at my father and said,

"Funny you say that hunters, when you are harboring a secret in that very car. By the end of your short journey, she will have suffered loss and gained a new found power."

My father shot at the man 5 times and my mother shot twice. The man raised his gun. He then proceeded to shoot my father twice and my mother three times. I had watched as they fell to the ground and I saw the life literally bleed out of them onto the pavement and the man just kept walking.

I screamed as loud as I could. I felt my throat burn as I stopped screaming. The man started to run into the woods. In his arms he still held an unconscious Meredith and he yelled into the night,

"She has fulfilled the first of many destinies."

I had called my aunt, in hysterics telling her what happened, and she sent her son, Scott, to come pick me up. He arrived with a look on his face that was hard to read.

He called his friend, Stiles, and told him about the accident and soon there were five state police, one ambulance, and a medical examiner to look at the scene.

I was crying as I grabbed my bags from the car. I looked to see the two bodies covered in white sheets and people were talking all around me. Scott gave me a helmet to put on as he put his on. He started up his motorbike and I wrapped my arms around the waist of my cousin that I knew nothing about.

My bags were sitting on my back as we sped off, away from the chaos of the scene. As we rode I looked at the trees passing by.

I just put my face in Scott's back and closed my eyes. When we pulled up Melissa was sitting on the porch. She greeted me with a hug and I was so numb that tears had yet to come.

She opened the door and I made a decision, I would never let people get too close to me. If people get too close to me, they could end up like my parents; dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that week they had found the man and arrested him. They sent him to Eichen House, the ward for those who are not allowed any visitors. He had requested to see me. I was sick to my stomach at the thought of that monster sitting in a room wanting to talk to me. Apparently his name was Isaac McDonough.

The funeral for my parents was last weekend and it was a close event. Only certain people were allowed to come, at my request. Aunt Melissa, or Melissa as she would like to be called, showed up with Stiles, Scott, and the Sheriff behind her. 

I sat in the front row, closest to the two caskets that held my parents' lifeless bodies. My grandparents came, yet they didn't say anything to me. 

They had walked up to Melissa and talked to her. I had stared at the two caskets that held the pale and lifeless bodies of my parents. I hadn't cried throughout it all. Stiles and Scott sat to my right and Melissa and the Sheriff sat on my left.

When the service had ended I rode in the Jeep with Stiles and Scott while Melissa went to work and the Sheriff headed to the station. When we had pulled up to the house I got out without a word and headed inside and I heard the boys following far behind me. They were walking slower than I was. 

I had crossed the threshold of the house and it all hit me; I was an orphan. I had sobbed uncontrollably. Stiles and Scott were just then walking up the sidewalk to the door. 

My legs had given out and I was falling to the floor when Scott caught me at an inhuman speed. He had held me to his chest for 10 minutes before he realized I had cried myself to sleep. 

He had taken me upstairs to my room and put me on my bed and I slept peacefully listening to my cousin talk to his spaz of a best friend.

~

I watched as Scott got ready for school, as creepy as it sounds. He was talking to Stiles downstairs and I was trying to listen.

"What are we going to do about Liam?" Stiles asked Scott. 

"I have no idea," Scott said picking up his backpack.

"Hi Ryder, ready to go?" Stiles said looking up at me from the base of the staircase. 

I nodded as I walked past them to pick up my breakfast; a banana. Since my parents died I barely talked to anyone. Nobody tried to make me go to a therapist, they knew that would only make the situation worse. 

I would only talk to Scott, Melissa, Stiles, the sheriff, and Lydia. If I talk to the others , they will get too close to me.

I was taking fashion advice from Lydia. Apparently she was the go to person in his group of friends. She had instructed me to wear my high waisted light wash denim jeans and my white Panic! at the Disco t-shirt. I paired this with my pastel blue vans. I had pulled my long brown hair up in a ponytail and I wore my red flannel wrapped around my waist. I had put black eyeliner on to emphasize my blue eyes. 

I picked up my breakfast and my backpack and then I stopped. I was starting high school today. I felt the migraine forming in the back of my head from the thought of all the new faces and people. My head was throbbing and it felt like all of the pressure was just building up. I winced from the pain.

"Ryder, are you OK?" Scott asked me, worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." I said, barely above a whisper, opening the door to be greeted with the blue jeep Stiles was in love with.

The others had tried to get me to talk more, but that never ended well. It usually ended with me having a panic attack and Scott having to calm me down. In some severe cases, Scott has had to carry out of the room since I was in hysterics.

I had only been living with the McCalls for 2 weeks and I only knew 3 things; Melissa worked at the local hospital, Scott and Stiles attended Beacon Hills High School, and the Sheriff is Stiles' father. 

I was just the strange, awkward new girl who had watched her parents die. Scott and Stiles were talking about their girlfriends as we drove to school. I also knew that Scott's last girlfriend had died in an accident and he had held her in his arms while she breathed her last breath. 

Her name was Allison Argent and she had been his first love. We continued the drive to school in silence. 

I watched as the trees passed by in a blur. I noticed that we were slowing down and turning into a parking lot. I saw all the kids walking into the school. 

We pulled up at the school and I felt like a panic attack was coming. Scott told Stiles to go ahead and he turned around to me. I put my head in between my knees and took deep breaths. 

Tears were running down my face at the thought of having to walk through those crowded hallways full of teenagers that I didn't know. I felt Scott rub my back and soon after I felt better. It was almost like the pain and anxiety had completely left my body.

I gave him a smile as I got out of the jeep. I was terrified of all the kids around me. Scott walked me to the main office then he headed to his class. He told me to meet him at the fields after school. 

I thanked the receptionist and took my schedule. I was so busy looking at the paper I didn't see where I was going. I walked into someone and the impact sent me to the floor. I sat up ready to apologize when I saw those eyes. 

His eyes were a mix between blue and green and they were staring into my ugly blue ones. I tried to pick up the last of my books when he picked it up for me.

"Thanks," I practically whispered taking the book from his grasp. 

"No problem," he said. 

I had a better look at him and damn. 

This boy was obviously very fit. He was about to say something when I decided to walk away before I embarrassed myself even more.

"Liam!" 

I turned around to see Scott and Stiles running towards the boy, Liam. Liam took this as a sign to run in the opposite direction, and Scott and Stiles were right behind him. 

In the process of passing me, Stiles knocked over my books. Lydia was passing by and helped me with my books. I had to find my locker so Lydia decided to show me to my locker since my cousin couldn't be bothered to.

I found my locker 210. I put all my books in and proceeded to look for my classroom. I found my economics class. I was very late so I knocked on the door.

"Well, who are you and why are you late?" A man dressed in athletic clothes asked me. 

My slight anxiety skyrocketed as I felt the eyes of my new classmates on me.

"My name is Ryder McCall and I am new." I said in a low whisper.

"Oh, you're the new McCall. Fine take a seat. I'm Coach Finstock." Coach Finstock said.

I walked to the open seat in the front of the class beside an African- American boy. I took out my notebook and wrote the notes down from the board. My mind was roaming around and I couldn't bring myself to write anymore notes. I decided to just listen to what Coach was saying. 

The bell rang not to long after Coach had yelled at some poor kid in the back. I packed up my bag and walked down the hallway. I headed to the fields to meet Scott and Stiles.


	3. Chapter 3

*2 weeks later*

Stiles offered me a ride home and I accepted.

"By the way I never got to ask you guys, who was that Liam kid?" I asked Stiles.

"A freshman who kicked our ass in lacrosse tryouts last week," he said in a voice that said he did not want to talk about it.

Wow that kid was a freshman. We pulled into the driveway and I thanked Stiles for the ride and began the walk inside. When I walked in I saw Melissa in her scrubs about to head out.

"Hey Ryder, the dinner is in the fridge and Scott should be home soon." She said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I walked into the kitchen and decided to eat. I ate my dinner of pasta and worked on my homework.

At around 10:00 I heard Scott walk through the door. I was half asleep with my Economics homework in front of me. I decided to call it a night.I walked past Scott's room and I could have sworn I heard a girl talking. I ignored it and continued my walk to my room.

I just walked to my room and changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt and got into bed. My phone chimed and I saw a text from Melissa,

"Good Night Ryder."

~

I was passing the boys' locker room, walking to my history class, when I heard a noise coming from the locker room. I heard the sounds of growling and a shower being turned on and water running. I put my bag down by the door and proceeded to go inside.

The growling became louder and as I rounded the corner I saw Scott and Stiles pushing Liam up against the wall under the water. The only difference is that this person, this thing, was not Liam. 

Liam had glowing yellow eyes and fangs protruding from his mouth. I let out a small scream, as any sane person would. Scott turned around and was about to say something when Liam let out another growl.

"Are you done?" Stiles asked giving him a break from the water.

In reply he let out a massive growl and Scott and Stiles pushed him back under the water. I watched as his features returned to normal and I didn't want to stay around any longer. The last thing I heard before leaving was the water being turned off and Liam saying he was fine.

I ran out of the locker room when I realized; they were my ride. I awkwardly sat outside of the door. I must have been sitting out there for an hour before Liam walked out of the door. His hair was still pretty wet along with his shirt. I averted my eyes as I moved away from him as he walked down the hallway away from me. Scott and Stiles soon walked out of the room.

They began the walk to the jeep and I followed them. When we got into the jeep we all sat in silence as we rode to Scott's house.

"Ryder, I-" Scott started.

"Not now Scott. Tell me when we get home." I told him looking out of the window.

I watched as the scenery flew by in a blur. It felt like my life, some parts were in focus and the others were fuzzy. I felt like I was watching my life from another body. There were so many questions in my mind at the moment, but there was one question that stood out.

What the hell have I gotten myself into.

~

Melissa had just finished her shift at the hospital and was currently on the phone downstairs with Mr. Stilinski. I sat on my bed while Scott and Stiles talked quietly in the corner. I was silently waiting for the boy, the thing, I saw earlier to come through my door.

I looked up when I heard Stiles clear his throat. I looked up to see my cousin staring at me with the brown eyes I had learned to love. I then looked over at the adderall driven boy with the hazel eyes clouded with guilt.

"So, where do we start?" Stiles asked with a slight smirk and some humor in his voice.

"How about what was happening to Liam and why didn't you two look scared." I said looking at the two boys.

It had taken me time to become accustomed to the living style of the McCalls and then I had to get used to the way Stiles would just walk through the door at any time of day. I was used to the people and their habits in this town, but this had me completely baffled.

~

"So you are a werewolf and you are dating a kitsune. Stiles was possesed by an evil Japanese spirit and is dating a werecoyote. Lydia is a banshee and Allison was killed by the demonic minions of the nogitsune, the oni. And my parents were hunters of the supernatural." I said listing things off on my fingers.

I looked up at the boys.

"Yes. And Liam is my beta since I bit him." Scott explained.

"I honestly don't believe half of this." I told them in a skeptical tone.

Scott looked at Stiles, who gave him a small nod. Scott turned towards me and closed his eyes. I watched in awe and shock as his ears grew to a point, his sideburns went further down his face, his forehead widened a little, and his nails grew into razor sharp claws.

Stiles didn't look fazed at all, in fact he was smiling like the idiot he is. He looked like he was having the time of his life.

When Scott opened his eyes, they were glowing a blood red.

"So do you believe me?" Scott asked.

The words sounded different as he talked around the fangs in his mouth. I reached forward to touch his face. I felt his skin; this is real. It wasn't a mask. I ran out of the room to Melissa, who was leaning on the kitchen counter drinking a cup of tea.

"Scott-Sc-Scott is a werewolf!" I yelled at her in a panic, hiding behind her.

Scott and Stiles ran down the stairs and walked toward me. My heart rate was rising by the second. Not only that but it was getting really hot in the room.

"I know, it is a big shock." Melissa said smiling at her son.

She acted like this was just minor news.

"Who else knows?" I asked Stiles, peeking around Melissa's shoulder.

By now Scott's features had returned to normal, but his eyes were still red. He blinked and they went out like a flame.

"Kira, Lydia, Malia, Melissa, my dad, Liam, Deaton, Chris Argent, Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Braedon, Deputy Parish and now you." Stiles said listing each person.

I had yet to meet most of those people. I was overwhelmed with information. I went to sit down when I heard something thump upstairs. There was also the sound of shattering glass.

"What was that?" I asked.

I looked over to Scott to see his claws out and ready and Stiles moved to stand in front of me. Scott ran up the stairs and let out a massive roar. My head came just below Stiles' shoulder.

I looked over at Melissa who was staring up the stairs with fear in her eyes.

Thump. Thump.

It sounded almost like someone was walking, in steel iron boots. I watched in horror as Scott came flying down the steps, almost as if he was thrown. He got to his feet and picked up his helmet and jacket.

"We have to leave. Now." He said throwing Melissa her house keys and me a jacket.

"Stiles, take my mom and Ryder to Derek's loft. Call him on the way there and tell him that it found her." He was rambling then looked at me, "Derek should have some clothes that you can wear."

He gave Melissa a kiss on the forehead and me a tight hug. We all rushed out of the house. I looked out of the back window of the Jeep at the house I had learned to love.

I watched as a large man kicked down the door from the inside. He was wearing heavy metal boots and in his hands he held two double blade knives.

The most terrifying part is that the man looked like the one who was put away for the murder of my parents. The man tried to run at Scott but he was already on his motorbike and speeding away, in the opposite direction of us.

One question came to mind as we sped toward Derek's loft.

What the hell is happening in this town?


	4. Chapter 4

About 30 minutes later we drive up to an abandoned building, which I was guessing was where Derek lived. I had never met the "Sour wolf", as Stiles called him, and I was terrified.

I was afraid of what he would think of me. As we walked up to a large metal door, I felt a panic attack starting. I tried to slow my breathing, but I was failing.

Stiles rubbed my back and I finally built up enough strength to whisper a thank you.Before Melissa could even knock on the door, it was pulled open. The sound of metal grinding on metal made my slightly cringe. I looked up to see a man standing in the doorway.

He wore a tight fitting green shirt with a grey leather jacket. He also wore jeans and sneakers. He looked like he was in his 20's, he had an angular jawline with some stubble, and he had piercing green eyes. He looked at me, then at Melissa, and finally Stiles.

"Where's Scott?" He asked Stiles.

"He is slightly occupied with it at the moment. He will be here as soon as he can. He told us to bring Ryder here because it found her." He explained, gesturing with his hands.

Derek, I'm assuming this man is Derek, stepped to the side to let us in. I looked around to see that there was only one bed and a couch with a coffee table. There was a set of stairs and other than the large window, there was nothing that suggested someone lived here. I saw Lydia sitting on the couch, staring off into space. I was about to ask what she was doing when she looked at me.

She asked, "What are you?"

She looked around the room with wide eyes. Everyone looked like they knew what was going to happen. Then, she screamed.

She let out an ear piercing scream and my ears were almost ringing. I felt my heart rate rise and soon the air became insanely hot. Soon there was a full fire in the middle of the room. The difference between this and any other fire was that this fire blazed purple.

Melissa ran out through the steel door we came through. Stiles tried to pull me back yet I was oddly attracted to the fire. I walked into the fire and I heard the yells of Derek and Stiles. All of their efforts to put out the fire failed. I took a deep breath and imagined that the flames were being pulled into my body.I opened my eyes to see the flames retreating into my body.

It felt like a warm shower, inviting and relaxing. It seemed like energy was just flowing through my veins. I looked at the others. They all stared in shock.

"What is it?" I asked them.

"Your eyes," was all Stiles said in reply.

"What are you talking about?"

"They were purple," Derek said.

~

"You are a fire elemental. Your fire is your own and there is nothing else like it in the world. Your energy comes from fire. Fire can also serve as an energy source, if you absorb it, as you just did." Derek explained.

"If the bestiary is correct, you won't be burned by fire. We have to test it out."

Melissa had left to find the Sheriff. I was in the room with Lydia, Stiles, and Derek. They had pulled out a computer and were currently looking at the bestiary, a book of all supernatural creatures that hunters have documented.

"Did my parents know about me? I mean that man knew about me, he was talking about destinies as he carried that girl into the woods." I said all in a rush.

I was staring at my hands. They looked normal even though they had just absorbed purple fire, when what Derek said just registered to me.

"What? You can't set me on fire"

I was panicking, wishing that Scott was here. Derek walked toward me with a metal lighter. He grabbed my hand and was bringing the flame closer.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Derek jumped back yelling out in pain. I looked to see flames on the surface of my skin.

"I think the fire is controlled by emotion." Explained Derek, "That is what I was testing.You are similar to werewolves, when your heart rate goes up, you power reveals itself."

We turned to the door when we heard the scraping metal. Scott stood in the doorway, but he wasn't alone. Standing behind him was Liam. I turned away and hoped to God that I looked semi-decent. As they walked closer I noticed that Liam looked terrified, a look I was used to pulling.

Derek and Stiles filled Scott in on all that had happened in his absence. Liam just stood there and stared into space. I took a deep breath and walked toward him.

"Does any of this make sense to you? I mean I know you haven't been a werewolf for long, but I thought that maybe you had some input." I practically said in one breath.

My heart was pounding so fast that I was afraid that the fire was going to return.

No, not really, but I think that it is really cool that you can control fire. I heard from outside, I don't completely know how to control my hearing." Liam said turning toward me with a smile.

I was about to say something when Scott interrupted us,

"Ryder, it's time to go home."

"Stiles gave me a ride, but who is going to take Liam?" I asked looking at the boy standing beside me.

"I was going to have Stiles take the two of you back to the house, I have some stuff to do." Scott said giving me a hug before walking out of the room.

Well this is going to be an awkward car ride.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts were originally italicized but it didn't carry over.

The car ride wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. We just sat in a comfortable silence and listened to the engine run and we drove. Stiles was attempting to make conversation with us but we just gave him short responses.

Liam and I kept making eye contact through the rear view mirror. Each time we locked eyes in the mirror I quickly averted my eyes. Even though we were both completely different species, literally, I felt like we could at least try to be normal.

"Ryder, are you OK?"

I looked over at Stiles and was puzzled, what did he mean? I was confused at what he meant. I looked in the rear view mirror to see that my eyes were glowing their new vibrant purple. I had no idea what was happening.

"Can we pull over for a second?" I quietly asked Stiles.

He obliged and pulled over to the side of the road. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Every few minutes a car would pass by. Liam sat in the back breathing fairly heavy, but other than that everything was calm. I opened my door and stepped out into the cold air. The air gave me goosebumps as I walked into the grass on the side of the road.

A head splitting headache came and sent me to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Aggh!" I yelled out in agony.

I put my head in my hands as the pain got worse. I heard Stiles and Liam running towards me. I saw visions go through my mind in a blur. I saw Scott and Derek walking through a dark hallway, yet I felt like I was there with them. I tried to say something to them yet no words came out of my mouth. I heard them talking but their voices were muddled, as if I was underwater.

"Make the pain stop!!" I yelled to nobody in general with tears running down my face.

Suddenly I felt like the pain was being drained from my body. The vision faded out of view and I could see Stiles and Liam leaning over me. Liam was holding my hand and the the veins in his arms were dark. He looked like he was feeling my pain.

"We need to get her home, now." Stiles said picking me up in his arms.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He laid me down in the back seat of the Jeep and Liam sat in the front seat. I was going in and out of consciousness. Stiles was rushing to the house while Liam talked on the phone to Scott.

"Scott, it's about Ryder. Something happened. We are taking her to your house. Stiles says you need to head there and bring Derek with you."

I lost consciousness at that point but not before I saw Liam's beautiful eyes looking at me with concern.

~

When we arrived at the house, Scott and Derek were just pulling into the driveway. Scott got off of his motorbike and Derek got out of his gray Challenger. When Derek got out of the car, another person got out on the other side. It was another man that was about late 30s and he was wearing jeans and a V- neck.

"What is he doing here?" Stiles asked, annoyance evident in his voice.

"He was with me when you called, so I just brought him with me." Derek said with a small smirk.

I looked up at Stiles from where my head was on his shoulder,

"Stiles, something doesn't feel right," I said feeling my body start to heat up.

"Scott open the door before she burns up in my arms," Stiles said rushing into the house.

Derek, Liam, and the other man were right behind us. Scott had unlocked the door and was currently filling a cup with ice. Stiles laid me down on the couch and went to go get something.

"So this is the fire girl," The man in the V- neck said looking at me.

"Yes, Peter this is Ryder, Ryder this is my uncle Peter." Derek said, gesturing between the two of us.

Scott walked over to me with a cup of ice and a spoon.

"Here, eat this, it should help you cool down." He said handing the cup to me.

As I ate the ice, Peter began to talk to the group.

"If she attracted this thing to Beacon Hills, what are we going to do about it. I mean the thought of a large man with double bladed knives is terrifying." He said with panic in his voice.

My headache was coming back now. I groaned in pain and put down the cup of ice. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes. Scott was saying something to me but I couldn't hear him. All of the voices around me became muddled and distant. I closed my eyes and saw Peter and Scott standing somewhere.

I saw Scott in werewolf form along with Peter. Scott's eyes were red and Peter's were blue.

"You were my beta, Scott. I gave you those powers. My bite made you and it will kill you." Peter said.

From the way I was seeing things, I was standing to the side. On my right was Liam and an Asian girl holding a katana. The girl was covered in blood yet she looked perfectly fine. I looked to my left to see Stiles and a girl with long dirty blond hair. Her eyes glowed blue yet I had a feeling that she wasn't a werewolf. She lunged at Peter and he just grabbed her around the throat and threw her against the wall.

"Malia!" Stiles yelled out and ran to her.

Peter and Scott began to fight and in the end , Scott was the last one standing.

"We came to Mexico to have a fight over this power. Peter you were never an Alpha. I have always been the Alpha." Scott said looking down at Peter who was on the ground.

I opened my eyes to see that everyone was still in the room but only one thing had changed, they were all looking at me.

"What are you guys looking at?" I said in a quiet voice. It was so quiet I wasn't sure anyone even heard me.

"You were talking but we didn't know what you were saying. It was almost like Lydia," Scott said.

"I'm not a banshee, I know that for sure." I said quietly with a smile and looked quickly at Liam who was smiling at my comment.

Maybe this can all be okay for the time being.


	6. Chapter 6

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a knock at the door.

"Scott. Tell Stiles that I'm here." A female voice said from the other side of the door.

"Oh crap, it's Malia," Stiles said with wide eyes, "I forgot that I was supposed to help her with math tonight."

"So that is Malia," I said, moving to get up.

"Ryder, you are in no condition to move around," Scott said helping me sit up and giving me my cup of ice.

By this time Malia was knocking on the door impatiently. Stiles made an exasperated gesture with his hands and walked to the door. When he opened the door, the girl with the dirty blond hair was standing there with books and an annoyed expression. They were talking low to each other but I could tell that Scott was listening in. Stiles turned around and said,

"I've gotta go guys. I will see you later." He barely finished his sentence before Malia dragged him to his Jeep.

She must have walked here. I looked at Scott to see that he had a slight smile on his face. I coughed and he immediately looked at me with concern. I felt lightheaded and I was out of it. I could see the flames starting to appear on my skin and the ice wasn't helping. Derek walked over to me and looked me in the eyes. He said some words and told me to repeat them after him.

"Three things cannot belong hidden; the sun, the moon, the truth," he said looking me in the eyes.

"The sun, the moon, the truth." I repeated the phrase until the lightheadedness and flames were gone.

"That was a mantra that is used for new werewolves. I didn't expect it to work for you. It helps you keep control." Derek explained to me. I was drained of energy, so I made a strange request.

"Scott, could you light a fire on the table?"

"Why?" He asked with curiosity written all over his face.

"I need some energy. I want to see if this works." I explained.

He looked at me with confusion written all over his face. He left the room and returned with a box of matches. He struck a match and laid it on the stack of papers on the table.

The fire spread and I was engulfed in the heat. I put my hand on the flame and took a deep breath. I could feel the change in my energy and could sense that my eyes were glowing their new purple. The fire ran through my veins like a refreshing, warming, embrace.

The fire was gone and it took my fatigue with it. I stood up and walked to the stairs, and I had a thought.

Not too long ago, that man chased us out of this house.

Liam came and stood next to me and said something unexpected,

"You are strong, stronger than me. I don't know how you can handle this."

The way he said this broke my heart. He sounded so defeated and let down. I looked at him and with a burst of confidence said,

"You are doing great compared to me. In the time you have known me I have barely said more than 3 words, I have absorbed fire, and to top it all off, I probably seem psychotic." I said looking down at the last words.

Liam was about to say something when something caught my attention. There was a thick smoke descending from the top of the stairs. It had a strange purple look to it.

"Scott, what is that?" I looked at him as he walked my way.

"I think it's wolfsbane, we need to get out of here." He said gently pushing me and Liam towards the door.

The window shattered as a double sided blade came flying in. It buried itself into the wood panels of the walls. It sliced my arm when it came through the window. The cut on my arm began to burn as I tried to move. By now the smoke was filling up the room. Liam was trying to stay on his feet but he failed and fell to the floor.

Scott was headed my way when he was hit in the head by a large man, no the large man. His boots stepped on the broken pieces of glass with a crunch. He walked up to Derek and Peter and stabbed them both with two large knives. Peter attempted to fight back, but he failed and fell to the floor with a thud.

He stepped over Scott and Liam's unconscious bodies and came face to face with me.

"Well if it isn't the shy little girl." He said.

His voice was like nails on a chalkboard.I turned and tried to run but whatever was in my arm, from the knife, was making me weaker. I ran to the kitchen and did the unthinkable, I microwaved a can of cooking spray. It combusted and I took a deep breath and absorbed the flames.

The man was trying to get to me but the fire was too strong. I turned to him and gave him a sickly sweet smile. I had a sudden burst of confidence. I raised my hand and a stream of fire shot out and wrapped itself around the man's ankle. I moved my arm and he was down. He scrambled to his feet and threw a knife at me. I stopped it in my flames and it instantly melted.

The man was not expecting a fight, seeing that he was all out of his knives. I took this opportunity to set his gear ablaze. For an assassin he is a wuss. He ran out of the house with his tail between his legs and his gear still smoldering.

My energy was still pretty high as the fire disappeared into my body. I went into the living room to see that Scott and Liam were coming to.

I walked over to Derek and Peter to see how deep the knife was. Derek's knife wasn't too deep. I decided to take his out while he was unconscious. Peter's was deep but I let Scott get it out, I couldn't come close to his strength.

"Who would have know? I just saved all of you." I said looking up at Scott.

He smiled at me and I felt great.

This confidence thing is something I could get used to.


	7. Chapter 7

I was sitting on the couch as Scott assessed the damage done to the house in the attack. Apparently that man had damaged the wooden boards in the house, so there were some very noticeable knife marks in the walls. Liam was still groggy and at a loss for words. he was constantly asking if I was OK. He was still trying to piece together what had happened, the same went for me.

"So that maniac came in here and tried to kill us. Why?" Liam was absolutely baffled.

"We think that someone wants you dead," Peter said walking into the room looking at me.

There was a blood stain where the knife had been, but other than that he looked perfectly OK.

"Ryder, could I talk to you for a second?" Liam asked me.

I was glaring daggers at Peter as I nodded my head yes. When we got up I noticed that Scott and Derek were whispering to each other in the other room. WE walked out onto the porch and I sat on the bench. He was pacing around and being antsy.

"There is a major thing that I have to tell you. It affects the way I act when I turn. I have IED"

"Liam, did you seriously think that would change the way I feel about you," I say in a low voice walking over to him.

He looked up at me and I could see hope filling his eyes. I reached out and took his hands in mine.

"We are friends no matter what happens," I said looking at him. "Before meeting you, I used to speak in short responses and would have run the moment I found out about werewolves, banshees, and whatever the hell else is out there."

He gave me a small smile and pulled me into a hug. I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before I wrapped my arms around his torso. We pulled away when we heard someone clear their throat. We turned to see Stiles and Scott standing in the doorway.

"So, Stiles offered to take Liam home." Scott said looking between Liam and me.

Liam just nodded and walked off the porch. I watched as Stiles climbed into his beloved Jeep and drove away with Liam in the passenger seat. Scott walked up beside me and I started to silently cry. Clear, warm nights reminded me of my parents.

"Ryder, what's wrong?" Scott asked looking over at me.

"Yeah, it's just that I miss my parents at times like this."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked out into the night. In the distance I could hear car honking and the wind in the trees. Everything was peaceful until we heard sirens in the distance and soon they were passing the house, in the direction Stiles and Liam had gone.

This can't be good.


	8. Chapter 8

Scott told me to stay inside with Derek and Peter while he and Stiles went to see what was up. I heard car horns and more sirens as the night went on. When Scott came home, Melissa and I were sitting on the couch. He limped in with Stiles holding him up. Scott had dried blood on his shirt and he looked pretty bad.

"Scott, what happened?" I asked him in a panic.

"That man, that asshole attacked the sheriff office, then the hospital, and then attacked Liam's house. He caused 15 injuries all together. He even stabbed my dad." Stiles said gesturing with his hands, like always.

"Where is Liam, is he OK?" I asked.

Before I could answer, Liam ran in through the front door. Melissa had to all but catch him before he fell to the ground. He had blood splattered on his pants and his hair was matted with sweat. The moment he was down he began to shake. Melissa and Stiles picked him up and placed him on the couch and tried to calm him down. He tried to move away, but they kept holding him down.

"I think there is a type of wolfsbane in his system. I'll call Deaton and ask him what we should do." Scott said getting out his phone and beginning to dial a number.

I saw that whatever was in Liam's system was causing him to transform along with foam at the mouth. He was lashing out at everyone. Peter was irritated and impatient so he furiously walked up to Liam.

"Let me have a minute with the kid, he'll calm down." he said flashing his blue eyes at me.

"That is pathetic, only the eyes of an Alpha are remotely intimidating. I will not let you come close to him." I said to him, never breaking eye contact.

Scott rushed back in with a blade in his hand.

"Deaton said that this is a rare type of wolfsbane. He said that it has to be cut out." he said walking past Peter to Liam who Melissa and I were struggling to keep still. He cut open his shirt and I blushed at the sight of his bare upper body. Damn, he was really fit. Scott made a small incision in Liam's chest and a vapor rose from the cut then the cut healed almost instantly. Liam was still on the floor before I realized, he wasn't breathing.

"Oh my God, Scott he's not breathing!" I screamed.

I tried to stay calm as Melissa performed CPR. I felt my body growing hot and my eyes glowing. I began to whisper the mantra that Derek had taught me. The sun, the moon, the truth. I knew that the last thing we needed was a full fire in the living room.

Liam began to cough as he sat up. I don't know what came over me as I scrambled over to Liam and threw my arms around his neck.  
"I am so happy you're OK." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Liam said with a small laugh and rubbed my back.

I knew that this peace wouldn't last for long. Things were going to get worse, I had a feeling that someone might not live to the end.

"Derek and Peter just left and Stiles is bringing Malia over now. Kira is on her way with Lydia." Scott said while taking a seat on the couch.

Liam and I were just sitting on the floor in silence. Everyone was quiet until it happened again. I screamed out as another headache ripped through me. I grabbed my head and the pain was getting worse.

"M-make it s-stop," I cried as it got worse. I felt Liam and Scott try to take the pain away, but as they took some away the remaining pain intensified.

There were monsters made of bone. The Asian girl with the Katana and Liam were fighting it. The thing knocked the girl to the ground. She lay still and lifeless on the ground. From where I was seeing things, I was the on the edge of the roof. I saw the creature grab Liam around the neck and threw him against metal fencing.

When I opened my eyes it was dark in the room. I heard the heavy breathing of Scott on the floor beside the couch, where someone had put me.

I laid my head back and it hit something hard and warm. I turned my head to see that Liam was laying behind me and his arms were wrapped around my waist. I closed my eyes and tried to get some rest. I cuddled closer to Liam's warm body and his arms tightened around my waist.

I could get used to this.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to the sounds of voices above me.

"Look at them. It reminds me of Alison and you." I heard Stiles say.

"Yeah they are like us." I heard Scott reply.

I started to move so that they would realize I was waking up. I opened my eyes and realized how we looked. I had turned and had my head against Liam's chest. Our legs were tangled together and his arms were tight around my waist. I could hear light snores coming from him and felt the rise and fall of his chest.

"Shut up you guys. I can hear you," Liam said moving so that I was now laying under his arm.

I took this as an opportunity to wake up. I stretched and rubbed my tired eyes and looked up at Liam.

"Good morning Mr. Dunbar," I said messing with his hair.

He smiled and replied with a simple good morning. I don't know where all of this confidence was coming from.

I could hear a commotion coming from the kitchen. I heard growling and the clanging of pots and pans. I was about to see what was happening when I heard Stiles.

"Malia! You can't do that!! We talked about this!!"

This was followed by the sound of a glass shattering. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Liam. He was sitting up now and was playing with my hair.

"I wish things could stay like this. I wish we could just relax and not have to worry about killers roaming the streets." I said looking at Liam.

"Yeah, I wish it was like this too."

We sat there and listened as the clanging continued in the kitchen. We headed to the kitchen when Scott informed us that there was breakfast. I walked in to see a flour covered counter and a plate of pancakes and bacon on the table.

I could practically see Liam drooling at the sight of the food. Malia was at the sink washing out some pots. I sat down at the table and began to eat the food.

\------

"Melissa is going to die at the sight of this table." I said looking at the aftermath of the food being absorbed by all of us. Scott and Stiles just laughed at my statement.

"Stiles and I have made worse messes than this in the kitchen." Scott said.

Malia was sitting in the chair next to me looking at us with a weird expression then she turned to me and Liam, who was sitting on my other side.

"You two smell weird. It's like your hormones are out of whack." She said like it was nothing.

I saw Stiles put his head in his hands and Malia just looked at us. Liam and I blushed a crimson red.

Stupid werewolf senses of chemo signals.


	10. Chapter 10

Why do things have to become complicated now?

Walking out of the high school I noticed Liam and Mason talking to a tall blue eyed boy. I recognized him from somewhere but I didn't know where.

As I walked up to them, the blue eyed boy looked at me and gave a small smirk.

"So this is the infamous fire girl. You're kinda cute." He ended his statement with a wink in my direction.

"Brett, could we focus? Does Satomi know anything about this man that is roaming the streets of Beacon Hills?" Liam asked in the presence of Mason.

"Liam! What about him?" I whispered gesturing to Mason.

"He knows about everything, I filled him in earlier this week."

"Oh," I said.

When I realized that all 3 boys were looking at me I tried to hide behind Liam when I felt myself heating up, and not in a blushing way. Crap

"The sun, the moon, the truth,"I began to repeat the mantra but it was too late. We were out in the open and I was about to go up in flames.

"Liam, I-I need to get out of here." I said in a panic.

Brett and Liam ignored the flames and slung one of my arms around each of their necks. I could feel their hands on my waist as they moved me quickly to the locker rooms.

Once in the locker room, they turned on the showers and sat me under it. This just seemed to make my skin feel like it was burning. I screamed out in pain and felt my eyes turn into their vibrant purple.

When Liam noticed this he quickly turned off the water and pulled me out of the showers. He showed me his yellow eyes and for some reason I started to cool down.

"Well what do you know, she just found an anchor," Brett said with a smile.

What the hell is an anchor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter was originally in italics, but it didn't carry over

Liam was staring into my eyes as we sat on the floor of my room. I was cleaning the blood from his healed wounds off of his shirt.

"Ryder, I think I'm in love with someone and I don't know how to tell them."

"Well you should be confident and do something spontaneous." I replied, oblivious.

I felt his hand on my cheek and looked to see him leaning in. I started to lean in.

When we kissed it felt like the world was tipping under me. His lips were warm and soft against mine. I was enjoying the sensation when the noise started.

It was an annoying beeping sound like my alarm clock.

Liam began to falter until he disappeared all together.

"Liam!" I yelled.

I woke up and rolled over to turn off my alarm. I laid on my back and thought about the dream.

Does this mean I have a crush on him?

Getting up, I walked to my closet and pulled out a floral patterned skirt and a white crop top. With this I paired my favorite black combat boots. I quickly showered and curled my hair.

Walking down the stairs I saw that Scott's motor bike wasn't in the driveway and neither was the blue jeep.

"Well, I guess I'll call Lydia." I said in a huff.

I called Lydia and it went to voicemail, twice.

"Hey Lyd, I was hoping for a ride to school. Call me back."

After I left her the message I texted Liam.

R: Have you talked to Scott or Stiles today?

About 2 minutes later the response came.

L: Yeah, I'm actually with them now. We are at Deaton's office.

R: I'll be there in 20 minutes. I have to walk :( .

L: See you when you get here <3

The heart at the end of his message threw me off as I grabbed my bag and began my walk. Maybe about 5 minutes into my walk I felt like I was being followed.

I turned around to see a man in his late 20s following far behind me. He wore dark clothes an had a utility belt. On the belt there were knives, hunting and throwing knives.

"Shit," I cursed as I dropped everything and ran into the woods.

He began to run after me. As I ran the branches reached out and scratched me causing me to wince in pain at the feeling. I felt the fabric of my clothes being torn and ripped. My hair was matted with sweat.

The first knife embedded itself in a tree 3 feet from my head. I stopped and turned to face the man, I was done running.

I looked at him and I did the fisrt thing that came to mind, I screamed.

"Liam! Scott! Help me!" I knew they would hear it, at least I hoped they would.

They next knife grazed the side of my arm and it was laced with wolfsbane and it brought me to my knees. This was stronger than the one used in the first attacks. The air around me started to heat up my heart rate increased and I felt the fire flowing through my veins.

My confidence level sky rocketted and I stood up and faced my attacker.

"Who keeps sending you after me and my friends?" I practically roared.

The man stood up straighter and said, "The man named Isaac McDonough and he said that the little shy girl didn't talk."

He was about to say something else when a massive roar ripped through the forest. The ground shook and I lost my footing for a second.

I looked to see the face of my savior, "Liam!"

The sight of him made my heart race decrease and the flames retreated back into my body.

He ran at the man with claws out and began to slash at him. The man was scraped about 3 times before he threw another knife and it buried itself into Liam's shoulder. The next knife found itself in my leg. I screamed out in pain as the wolsbane took effect. Liam and I both fell to the ground as the man cackled. He walked away as his work was being completed.

Liam removed the knife from his shoulder with a grunt and walked over to me. He carefully removed the knife from my leg as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I'm going to help you up." Liam said.

I nodded and he help me up. He gave me a small yet tight hug.

We began to walk and I noticed the dried blood on his shirt, since the wound had alredy healed.

We were walking when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen followed by a loud bang.

Damn bullets.

I fell to my knees as I heard Liam cry out my name, "Ryder!"

He laid me in his arms as he roared. I hoped that Scott would come to the rescue. The bullet was laced with another type of wolfsbane. It burned like fire.

As dark spots clouded my vision I heard Liam talking to me.

"Ryder, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. You mean so much to me," By now I think I could feel tears falling on me. I wanted to say something but my body and brain refused to work together. I just laid there helpless.

The last thing I heard was, "I am completely and utterly in love with you Ryder McCall."

I wanted to tell him that I felt the same, but I blacked out as I heard footsteps approaching.


	12. Chapter 12

The faint sound of talking was all that registered with me. I heard the muddled voices of Scott and Stiles and maybe even Liam. I tried to open my eyes but they felt as if they were glued shut. I tried to move my fingers when I became aware that someone was holding my hand. The grip was soft and comforting. The fingers were slightly calloused. They were warm and familiar. As I tried to move my fingers. I realize that his hold was a lot stronger than I thought.

"I think that the bullet may have altered her healing process," I heard someone say.

"What does that mean?" I heard Liam ask.

"She won't heal as fast," The voice said.

"Can you fix it?" I heard Liam ask with concern in his voice.

"I can try, but I don't think it will do much." The voice answered noticing how Liam's voice showed concern.

I tried to move my fingers again and they moved. I heard Liam take in a sharp breath as I groaned and tried to move my head.

"I think she's waking up."

I heard the shuffle of feet coming closer to me. I opened my eyes with a groan. I saw Liam sitting next to me and Scott was walking up to me.

"How are you feeling Ryder?" An African-American man asked me.

"Like I got hit by a bus. Where am I? " I asked.

"This is Deaton's office and he helped patch you up." Liam answered. There were tears in his eyes as he took ragged breaths and kissed the top of my hand.

I looked over to Scott to see that he was also holding in tears. What did I miss?

"What happened while I was out?" I asked looking around the room.

"Your heart stopped 2 minutes after we put you on the table. You were clinically dead for 5 minutes until Liam held your hand. Once he held your hand, you started breathing shallow breaths, but breathing." The man, Deaton explained.

I was shocked, was this what an anchor did?

Looking over to Liam, I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Could you give us a minute?" I asked Scott and Deaton.

They nodded and left the room. I tried sitting up but felt the pain in my abdomen. I let out a whimper at the sensation. Liam stood up quickly and helped me sit up. He placed his hand on the small of my back and made sure I was steady. He kept his hand on my back for a while longer than usual. I smiled and looked down to where he was still holding my hand, the hand that he had kissed.

I looked up at him and he met my eyes.

"I thought I had lost you, I couldn't live with losing you." He said with a small smile. A tear slipped down his cheek.

I reached up and wiped the tear away. He leaned into my touch.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," I said smiling as I used the words hehad used when he had escaped death.

"I- I love you Ryder." Liam said in a small voice staring into my eyes.

"I love you too Liam," I said.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and did what I had waited months to do, I kissed him. It was better than what people say. There were no fireworks, it was an explosion. The feeling it gave me sent warmth through my whole body. This boy was going to be the death of me.

His mouth was warm and soft against mine. We pulled apart when we heard someone clear their throat by the door.

We looked to see Scott and Stiles leaning on the threshold of the door.

"It's about damn time." Stiles said as Scott handed him a wad of bills.

"Did you bet on us," I asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah, I had said that you were going to get together after the wolfsbane incident. Since then Stiles has been adding 5 dollar interest to my bet. I just had to give up 40 bucks." Scott said laughing.

"You are such an ass," I said as I leaned back into Liam's chest, feeling his steady heartbeat through his shirt.


	13. Chapter 13

Deaton checked me over one more time before he announced that I could go home. I hopped down from the table, but my legs didn't get the memo. The buckled under the weight and I hit the ground with a thud. I felt like an infant as Liam picked me up and I wrapped my arms and legs around him. He carried me out to the Jeep where Stiles and Scott were waiting. I felt his strong arms around me and decided that I was going to be ok, to be safe.

Once we were in the Jeep, I realized that I had to be more careful. I died today. I started to feel my body heat up as my pulse accelerated. I took deep breaths but it wasn't working. Suddenly I felt Liam squeeze my hand and the anxiety left my body. This boy makes me so happy, I have never been this happy. As Stiles drove us to the McCall house, the Jeep was silent. The only sound was the hum of the engine.

"I talked to mom, and she doesn't want you going to school for a while," Scott said as we pulled into the driveway. I nodded weakly and moved slightly so Liam could pick me up.

We made our way into the house. My head was throbbing as Liam carried me up to my room. He placed my on my bed and walked out of the room so I could get myself together. I changed into a oversized tee shirt with a large flannel over it. I then found my favorite pair of sweatpants and headed downstairs. I could hear the conversation before I got downstairs.

"She won't be able to heal as fast, she could die." I heard Liam saying.

"We have to find out show much she can take. She needs to train with Derek." I heard Scott say.

I walked into the kitchen, but nobody noticed me. 

"Don't you think I should have a say in this?" I asked.

Scott, Liam, Melissa, and Stiles all turned to face me.

"What do you want to do Ry?" Stiles asked me, concern in his voice.

"I want to do it," I started "but Ii want Liam to train with me."

Liam smiled and nodded in agreement. So it's settled, I'm going to be training with Derek and Liam. This should be fun.


	14. Chapter 14

I hit the ground with a loud thump. The third time in row that Derek has knocked me on my ass.

"Take it easy on her, she's still healing." Liam tried to talk Derek into letting up.

As a response, Liam got a right hook to the jaw. I got to my feet and ran with my emotions clouding my mind. Nobody is going to hurt Liam, not even in training. I jumped on Derek's back and caused him to stumble. He lost his footing. I wrapped my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck. I brought him to his knees and he was struggling for breath. He grabbed at my arms, which were impossibly locked around his neck. I don't know what came over me but I wanted to fatally hurt him. My eyes began to glow as my grip got tighter.

Liam scrambled from his place on the ground and ran at me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I let go as he pulled me off of Derek. Derek took deep breaths and let out some choking coughs.

"I'm so sorry Derek, I don't know what happened." I said in a pleading voice as Liam held me in his arms.

"It's ok. I went through worse training my pack." Derek said.

"I didn't know you had a pack, where are they?" I asked.

"Boyd and Erica are dead and Isaac moved to France with Chris Argent." He said.

There was a slight amount of sorrow in the way he said the words.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Don't apologize, you didn't know. Now let's get back to work." He said getting up from the ground and readying himself.

Liam let me go and gave me a small nod. We looked at each other and then back at Derek.

We both ran at him and the training continued.

\-----------

That night I was so sore. Even though all of the cuts and bruises had healed, I was still hurting. Scott had told me that training with Derek was tough, that was an obvious understatement.

I sat in my bed on my laptop when a I heard knocking on my door. Scott peeked his head in the small gap once he opened the door.

"Hey, Stiles and I are gonna go get so Chinese. You want the usual?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, could you get me 2 egg rolls too?" I asked in response.

"Of course, I'll be back in an hour or so. Make sure you ice wherever it hurts." He said as he was about to close my door.

"You mean everywhere,"I said in a low voice.

"I heard that!" Scott yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Stupid werewolf hearing. I heard the front door slam and the roar of the engine of the jeep in the driveway pulling away. Maybe around 20 minutes later there was knocking on the front door. I rolled off of my bed and walked, no limped, down the stairs to the door. I looked out of the peephole to see Liam standing on the porch. I opened the door and greeted him with a small small.

"Hey Ry." He said with something hidden in his voice.

He walked past me into the house and sat down on the couch. He twisted his hands and seemed a little bit jittery.

"Liam, what's wrong?" I asked, becoming nervous at his behavior.

"Nothing, I just came to ask you something," He said, his voice shaking a little.

"Ok, ask away," I said. 

I took one of his hands in my own and felt him stop shaking almost immediately. This must be something relating to us being anchors.

"I was wondering you wanted to go out on Friday. Mason and Brett are going out and invited us." He said in a big breath.

"I didn't know Mason and Brett were a thing," I said with a goofy grin on my face.

"They are going out as 'just friends'" Liam explained, "So what do you say. Will you go on this double date with me?"

"I would love go out with you Mr. Dunbar." I answered and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. His face became a light tint of red and I just giggled at how cute he was.

Liam hung around until Scott and Stiles pulled up in the driveway.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked.

"I would love yo but my dad just got off his shift at the hospital and my mom is cooking." He said as he got up from the seat.

I followed him to the door. Before I could say goodbye, he was kissing me. It was amazing. My eyes fluttered shut and he smiled into the kiss when he heard my heartbeat accelerate. My arms wrapped around his neck and is wrapped around my waist. I was on my tippy-toes to reach him. He held me up. My head was swimming with thoughts of Liam. We pulled away for air after a while. With our foreheads pressed together we just smiled at each other.

"Ryder and Liam, stop whatever you are doing. I can hear your heart beats." Scott yelled from the other side of the door. Liam and I pulled away and I opened the door.

Scott and Stiles stood there with the take out bags. Liam walked by them as they looked at each other with stupid smirks.

"You guys are asses" I said walking back into the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Scott, Stiles, and I sat around the table. There were boxes of rice, noodles, and chicken spread over the table. We ate the food in a comfortable silence until Stiles had to ruin it.

"So you and Liam," He said with a smirk.

"Shut up," I said with a blush rising to my cheeks.

Liam and I had been dating for no less than 2 weeks and Stiles wouldn't stop giving us grief. We finished up dinner and I headed up to my room. I opened my door to see Liam laid across my bed breathing deeply. He always snuck through my window and ended up staying over. His short cropped hair was sticking up at odd angles.

I hadn't heard him come in though the window while I was downstairs. I have no idea how long he has been here.

I reached out and ran my hand though his hair. He sighed in his sleep. I nudged him over so I could get in my bed.

"Li, slip over a little bit." I asked him softly.

He obliged and I moved under the covers after changing into the shirt and pants he had brought with him. He knows that I love to sleep in his oversized clothes. He wore a tee shirt and his boxers. As I made myself comfortable I shifted closer to Liam. He moved and wrapped his arms around my waist. His head found a resting spot behind my own. Our legs tangled together beneath the sheets. I sighed in content. Liam and I were never awkward around each other anymore. We fit well together. I could tell that he was my anchor and I was his.

This was something that will last. I'll make sure of it.


	16. Chapter 16

The lights streamed in through my curtains. My head laid on Liam's chest. The steady rise and fall of his chest and heartbeat were like a lullaby to me now. I know that it will always be there, it soothes me. I am vaguely aware of the sound of talking outside my closed door. Sometimes I am thankful for the gift of enhanced hearing. 

The voices are those of Scott and Stiles. They are whispering with tension evident. My bare legs are still tangled with Liam's under the sheets. If I were to move, I would disturb Liam. As I began to move from his grasp his heartbeat changed. It skipped when I moved and his eyes shot open. He gasped for breath as his eyes briefly changed to their golden counter part.

"Liam, what's wrong?" I asked him while I ran my hands through his hair. 

I was aware that the whispering beyond my door had stopped and that the jeep was roaring to life and there were no longer two other heartbeats in the house. They were gone.

"You were leaving me in my dream, and then you began to move. I thought you were actually leaving me." He said with a voice that broke my heart.

I leaned in and kissed him. He relaxed and brought a free hand to my cheek and the other to my waist. My hand stayed in his hair and the other on his neck. He rolled so that I was laying on top of him. His kiss was intoxicating and it made my mind swirl. I pulled away from him and laid my forehead against his.

"We have the double date with Brett and Mason tonight. You still up for it?" I asked Liam.

"Of course," He responded.

I unwrapped myself from his arms and made my way to my bathroom. 

"I'm gonna take a shower," I said closing the door.

Liam laid back on the pillows with a huff. I turned on my shower and the sound of running water filled my ears, the steam began to fill the room as I stripped out of my clothes from the night. I sighed when I felt the water hit my skin. I closed my eyes and all of a sudden the setting changed and my heart began to beat faster. The headache came soon after that.

I screamed out in agony and crouched down in the shower. The water suddenly felt too hot and the sounds too loud.

The sounds were loud and my ears were ringing. There was the sound of bullets and roars. There were monsters made of bone and Derek. There was also a blond woman, she looked like she was part Jaguar, I didn't know that was even a thing. I watched as Derek tore the mask off of one of the monsters. There were maybe a dozen hunters shooting and then it all became too much. My knees buckled and I hit the ground.

I was vaguely aware of Liam calling my name outside of the door. The sound of wood splintering was all that registered with me before Liam was picking me up and out of the stream of the now cold water. I was shaking and unaware of anything happening. Liam shook me but I couldn't say anything. I was paralyzed, I could move or speak. 

Liam wrapped me in a towel and tried to get a response from me. Nothing was working, so he did the only thing he could think of, he broke my arm. I blinked before I sat up yelling in pain. He put it back in place and I could feel it start to heal.

"Why did you do that?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Pain. It brings you back. It keeps you human." He replied as he kissed me on the forehead.

Just when I thought I was getting the hang of everything.


	17. Chapter 17

It's been 3 days since the shower incident. Liam has refused to let me out of his sight. He helps me around school, follows me home, and even carries all of my books. At least he gave me privacy to use the bathroom alone, but he insists on sitting outside the door. I always hear his heart skip whenever I simply sneeze. He was completely scared something would happen to me.

"Liam, why are you so scared?" I asked him after 2 weeks of this.

"I don't want to lose you," He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling like there was something deeper behind his response.

"Scott told me about this thing that he, Stiles, and Allison did in the second half of their junior year. They were trying to defeat a pack of alphas and a dark druid. They died in large tubs full of ice water. They opened a part of their minds and they were haunted by their subconscious. Allison would see visions of her dead aunt, Scott wasn't able to control his werewolf side, and Stiles couldn't tell what was a dream and what wasn't. And later that year, Allison was killed by the Oni. I don't want anything like that to happen to you." Liam finished what he was saying and looked down at his hands.

"Oh, Liam. Nothing like that is gonna happen. I am completely fine." I told him while I ran my hands through his hair.

He looked relieved as he looked into my eyes.

We talked for a while before it was time for him to go to lacrosse practice.

"Remember, there is a game tomorrow night. Don't forget about me. I need my anchor there to support me." Liam said as he walked away with his duffel bag.

I watched as he ran towards Scott and Stiles who were putting their gear in their bags.

"I'm dating a werewolf and he plays lacrosse." I said to myself as I turned around and walked to my locker.

Lydia was leaning against my locker when I got there.

"Hey. Derek wants to see you after school. He offered to pick you up." She said with a puzzled look.

"What does that face mean?" I asked her.

"Derek never offers to pick anyone else since Boyd and Erica. Maybe he's warming up to you." She said as she pushed herself off of my locker.

I stood there in the middle of the hallway watching my strawberry blonde friend saunter down the hallway.

"Well, what the hell does it mean if Derek Hale is warming up to me?" I thought to myself.


	18. Chapter 18

After school I waited outside for Derek to pick me up. I could hear the chatter of the people around me. They talked about normal teenage things; who was dating who, who did what with who, and the always interesting "who's the hottie". They talked about these things and the only thing I ask is "Am I going to survive when this is all over?"

Derek pulled up to the curb in his challenger and leaned over the passenger seat.

"Hey, throw your stuff in the back seat and hop in." He said unlocking the doors.

Once I was seated in the front passenger seat, he put the car in gear and sped away from the school. Hi car smelled of leather and cologne. We sat in silence as the drive went on. 

"So what's happening between you and Liam?" He asked as he slowed to a stop at a red light.

"Why are you asking? It's not like you care," I said blushing looking out of the window.

"I just want to know since the full moon is coming up and he needs an anchor." He said as he drove once the light turned green.

I had totally forgotten about the full moon. It was tomorrow night and I knew that Liam did not have full control.

"What should I do to help?" I asked Derek.

"Well, it all depends on what is happening between you two." He said, not even bothering to look away from the road at me.

"We're dating I just don't know if that's a strong enough anchor for him," I explained.

"It'll be enough. If you doubt that, just ask Scott." He said as we continued our drive and he drove up outside of his loft.

"Well let's get the chains and bindings for tomorrow." Derek said getting out of the car.

"You say that like it's a normal thing." I say following him into the large building.

~~~~~

"So tonight Ryder is going to be your anchor, help you stay human." Derek said as he snapped the cuffs and chains onto Liam.

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. We had all decided that best place to have a base tonight was our house, the McCall house that is. It had enough rooms so that Scott could keep his composure in his room and I would help Liam here in my room. It also helps that there is a barrier of mountain ash around the house.

"He says that like it's easy. Just stay human. Bullshit." Liam said yanking on his bindings.

"Liam, don't get to worked up. We are just trying to make sure you don't hurt yourself or others." I said running my hand down his cheek. He relaxed into my touch and he took deep breaths.

For most of the night we sat in my room with him reading comic books and me reading some books I had picked up just for tonight. The moon was almost at its highest peak when Liam began to lose control. 

"The sun, the moon, the truth," He began to recite the mantra to try and gain back control.

"Liam, I'm right here. You can do this." I tried to encourage him to stay calm, it wasn't working.

He looked up at me and his eyes were their menacing amber. I decided to try something, I looked into his eyes and willed mine to turn their vibrant purple. We stared down each other and he suddenly was snapped back into reality and stood down from the defensive stance that he had taken.

"Well that was definitely new," I said sitting next to him.

"Ryder, thanks for doing that. You can stop glowing your eyes now." He said looking wary.

"I did," I said.

"No, they're still glowing," He replied standing up.

Oh no. I'm losing control. The fire was showing on my skin and I couldn't do anything about it. Liam tried to get out of the cuffs, but he couldn't without losing control. Derek had literally locked them and threw out the key. He said he had a spare with him and we needed it now or I was going to set him on fire.

The thought of setting him on fire brought a smile to my face. He tried to get away but the chains were bolted to the floor and he could only go but so far. Nobody had thought to chain me up since we assumed I had control.

Damn assumptions.

The fire was a full blaze now. I felt the energy running through my veins and I wanted to rip my boyfriend to shreds.

"Scott! Derek! She lost control and we need some assistance." Liam called out, but I knew it would be a while before Scott would be ready to fight. Even though he was an alpha, he still struggled to keep his control on full moons.

"Well, well, well. The little Beta can't hold his own weight. He's too scared to fight his own girlfriend," I began.

Why was I saying things I didn't mean?

"That damn IED of yours doesn't help either. Good thing I never liked you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a nice angst ridden chapter for all of you.

Once the full moon had passed its peak in the sky, the weight of the words hit me. 

Good thing I never really liked you. I had said that to him along with some other terrible things. The moon was still in the sky but I had gained control. I fell to the floor and looked at Liam. His face looked defeated and I felt awful.

"Liam, I didn't mean any of that." I pleaded to him.

"I know, it was just the full moon talking," He said in a sad tone.

"Exactly."

"But those words. Those thoughts had to have been in your mind. You may not want to believe it but you were telling the truth," He said.

He strained at the chains and cuffs, but they wouldn't come off.

"The wolfsbane is painted on them, they won't be coming off anytime soon." I said looking down at my hands.

I had wanted to kill him. I wanted to feel the life leave his body. I wanted him dead along with Scott and Derek and even Melissa. I'm a monster.

"That's great," Liam said, still straining at the chains even though he knew that they were not going to give.

We sat in silence for maybe an hour before the lock on the door slid back and Scott and Derek were standing on the other side. They looked at Liam and I with confusion written on both of their faces.

"What happened here," Derek asked as he broke Liam free of his binds. 

Liam simply rubbed his wrists and proceeded to walk out of the room. I felt the tears running down my face before I realized I was crying.

This is why I shouldn't get close to people, I just hurt them and they leave me in the dust as they move on.

"Ry, what happened?" Scott asked as he sat next to me on the floor.

"The full moon happened and words were said and I think I just lost my anchor." I said as I began to sob into his shoulder.

"He's more than an anchor now, isn't he?" Derek said as he picked up the chains and placed them into a duffel bag.

"He was my first boyfriend, first kiss, first love." I said as I began to feel numb. I felt the numbness like when my parents died, when I barely spoke. I was reverting back after I had come so far. This is what happens when I'm happy.

~~~~

Walking through the halls of Beacon Hills High School alone was a terrible feeling. I hugged my books to my chest and walked briskly through the hall. I reached my locker, unlocked it and began to swap out my books. There was something missing. Liam. He always stood with me at my locker and I would stand at his.

I wonder if he was feeling this too. Was it just me? 

Walking away from my locker, I looked up to see Liam standing at his locker. He wasn't alone, there was a dark haired girl standing there with him. He seemed to be smiling but there was some sort of conflicting emotions behind his eyes. The girl had long dark hair and was about his height. I had short dark hair and was shorter than him. She was the exact opposite of me.

A boy with blonde cropped hair leaning against a locker yelled out, "Hayden, let's go," and proceeded to walk towards the exit.

The girl, Hayden, turned away from Liam and followed the boy down the hall. Liam closed his locker and looked up, right at me. The smile that was on his face before dropped quickly. We held the eye contact for what felt like years before I gave him a small smile and a wave. He looked at me with a hard gaze before slamming the door to his locker closed and walking towards me.

"Liam I-," I couldn't finish my sentence before he was pushing past me and nearly knocking me on my ass.

He continued walking down the hall not even looking back when the sound of my books hitting the floor resonated through the hall. Even though there was the loud chatter of the people in the halls, I knew that his enhanced hearing had heard it.

I quickly grabbed my books and stood up from the cold tiles. I ran down the hallway towards the girls bathroom and bumped into Lydia on the way there.

"Ryder?" She asked, but I kept going.

I pushed through the door and locked myself inside. I made sure that there was nobody in any of the stalls before I broke down. I let my books drop to the floor and I slid down the door. Sobs tore through my body. I cradled my face in my hands and the tears didn't stop.

I had lost my anchor. I had lost a friend. I had lost my first love.


	20. Chapter 20

Three weeks since Liam brushed past me in the hallway. Three weeks. No calls or texts. It was complete and utter radio silence. Liam seemed to be avoiding me at all costs. I even see him hanging around with Hayden more often. She walked with him in the halls, went to his lacrosse games, and laughed at everything he said.

"So, what are you doing later?" I heard Liam's voice in the buzz of the hallway. My attention stayed on the voice that I had missed hearing.

"Theo is taking my pack out to take care of some stuff," She replied flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

"Well, I'll just talk to you later." Liam said, pushing off his locker and walking down the hall. Walking towards me. He hadn't looked up to meet my eyes. I know that he had caught my scent and could hear my heartbeat. As he began to pass me, I grabbed his arm. His head jolted up and instead of the hard glare he had given me three weeks ago.

"Liam, we can't just keep avoiding this," I said in a low voice.

"Let go of my arm Ryder," Liam said, looking me straight in the eyes. We stared at each other before I had a thought.

"Meet me in room 363 after school so we can talk about this," I said letting go of his arm and walking down the hall. I held my head high and walked down the hallway.

~~~~

Sitting in economics was the hardest thing to do, knowing I was going to be taking to Liam after this class.

"Little McCall! Are you a risk taker?" Coach asked, no yelled at me.

"I think so," I squeaked out

"Then get up here and show the class a risk you cane take," He said with an impish grin on his face holding up a quarter.

I stood to walk up when it hit me. For once I was glad this stupid thing was happening. I collapsed onto the hard cole tiles of the floor and clutched my head in pain. I screamed. I let out an ear piercing scream. The vision began and I was no longer aware of the things around me.

I was suddenly outside and it was clearly the night of a full moon. The ground was wet. Rain poured down. I saw dark figures moving in the rain. There was a pale Stiles sitting on the steps. The dark figures had katanas and ran and attacked. There were 3 werewolves fighting against them. One of them I recognized as Derek, the other two were twins that I had never seen before. I had heard Lydia mention their names, Aiden and Ethan. They battled the figures, the Oni, until the unimaginable happened. As the Oni plunged its sword into Aiden's stomach my headache intensified. I screamed in pain as the pain intensified. The scene changed and now I was seeing Liam hang off the side of the roof of the hospital, I watched as Scott bites his arm and pulls him up.

"Ryder. Ryder McCall," I hear a calm voice trying to bring me back to my present consciousness. It's a female voice, but not one I've heard before.

There is a sharp stinging sensation in my arm. The image I am looking at dissolves and suddenly I am looking at the ceiling of the Econ room. Coach is standing over me as I am lifted onto a gurney.

"Ryder McCall, can you tell me where you are?" The medic asked me.

"Econ room at Beacon Hills High School." I said. My words slurred together as I became dizzy.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked the medic. They began to roll me out of the room and I heard someone running down the hall, yelling for someone to find Scott McCall. Who was Scott? Was he my brother? Was he my boyfriend?

There was a name floating around my head the entire time the medics wheeled me out of the school, Liam.

Who was Liam? Why was his name stuck in my head? When will this memory loss wear off?

A boy ran up beside the gurney as we reached the ambulance.

"What is your relation, if any, to this girl?" The medic asked, ready to close the door.

"My name is Scott McCall, I'm her cousin." The boy said. 

The medic nodded and let him come and sit in the back of the ambulance.

"Hey Ry, how ya feeling?" He asked me.

"I'm ok I guess. Who are you?" I asked him. Hurt flashed across his face as he realized I had no memory of him.

"She hit her head pretty hard. She will be disoriented for a while, this should wear off." The medic said as the ambulance began to move.

"Scott, that's your name right?" I asked the boy.

"Yeah."

"Where are my mom and dad? They will be worried when they hear what happened." I asked him.

His face fell and he took a deep breath before saying,

"They're dead Ryder. They've been dead for maybe 5 months now." 

I think I felt the world fall from under my feet.


	21. Chapter 21

Listening to Scott explain everything that happened in my life was sending my mind reeling. It was all coming back, but it was blurry and my head hurt.

I remembered the car accident, I remembered the knife man, who apparently hasn't shown up recently, I remember the words I said to Liam. This was very fresh in my mind.

I stayed in the hospital for about a week. No Liam. He never even attempted to come see me. The day I was released from the hospital, Stiles and Scott were waiting outside my hospital room for me. I walked on shaky legs, no longer in a weird hospital gown. They both walked alongside me in case my legs gave out.

We made it outside and Stiles went to pull the Jeep around. I leaned on Scott as we waited for our blue chariot to arrive.

"Ryder!" I turned to see a boy running towards me. He had dark colored skin, was fairly tall, and had a close cut hairstyle.

I turned to Scott with a questioning look. He mouthed the name Mason. I turned back to Mason.

"Hey Mason. What's up?" I asked seeing that he was out of breath and clearly in a hurry.

"Liam lost control, he's attacking people around the school." He said, running his hands over his head.

Scott started to panic, Stiles pulled up with the Jeep and Scott ushered me into the vehicle. 

"Stiles, drive to the school. We have to go get Liam," Scott said getting into the vehicle.

As we drove away, I turned to wave to Mason, but he was already running towards the school; towards Liam.

~~~~~~

When we got to the school, students were screaming and crying. They were all huddled by the doors, screaming at someone inside. Scott pushed through the mob of teens while Stiles and I were close behind him. When we made it to the door, I couldn't believe my eyes. Liam had blond boy pinned to the ground and was smashing his face in. His knuckles were bloodied but that wasn't the worse part, his eyes were glowing their yellow counterpart and his teeth were razor sharp. This wasn't something we could just brush off. People were looking right at him, and they were scared.

"Scott, let me in. I need to talk to him." I looked to my cousin. He looked like he had some second thoughts but he pushed them aside and opened the door. There were some yells of protest as I walked through the doors. When they shut behind me with a click, Liam looked up.

His face softened for a moment, but almost immediately hardened again.

"Liam, I just want to talk. You don't have to say anything, just hear me out." I began to walk towards him. My hands were up, palms out towards him. I was trying to show him that I was on his side.

"Liam, you are a good person. That kid your hurting has nothing to do with this. I know you're anger is towards me."

At this point he had stopped punching and I recognized the boy from the halls of the school. He was tan with short cropped blonde hair, he had blue eyes that were bruised and battered. Liam got off the boy and he scrambled towards me. Once he found his footing, he ran toward the doors and the crowd pulled him through the doors and he was gone. I turned back to Liam.

"You did the right thing, letting him go. I know we never sorted things out but I think we can resolve this. You and I both know the impacts of a full moon and that I didn't mean those words I said. Trust my heart and not my words. I know you can hear the faltering in my heartbeat if I'm lying. If you think I'm lying, I will march out those doors and leave you alone and you'll never hear from me again. Just say the word."

I was walking closer to him and I was so close to him at this point, I could see the small flecks of blue that shone through his eyes in the dark hallway. The yellow had subsided and his canines were normal size now.

"Liam Dunbar, you are my anchor. I am yours. We can't ruin this. I love you and if your rage blinds you from seeing that, I guess there is nothing here. It's your choice, do what you want with it." 

We stared each other down for what felt like years. I could see the battle going on behind his eyes. In a swift movement his hand cupped the back of my neck and the sensation of his kiss hit me like a bullet train. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck. I felt tears running down my face and they mixed with the ones racing down his cheeks. When we pulled away, we kept our foreheads pressed together.

"Good Choice."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so towards the end of this chapter, there are some mature themes. It gets a little heated, but not enough to label the story "mature". If you don't feel comfortable reading that part, I will put a break to show where it starts (~). You won't miss anything imperative.

Walking out of the high school into the fresh air was almost liberating. I remembered everything that makes up my relationship with Liam. We walked out hand in hand. The crowd of kids had dispersed but there were still some that lingered around.

"What the hell happened in there?"

"They were fooling around and I was practicing monster make-up on Liam." I explained, laying a hand on Liam's bicep.

"He was supposed to meet me here tonight, but I was late. I guess that guy just pissed him off." I explained to the lingering students. "Sorry if you all thought there was any danger here tonight."

They all dispersed and left Scott, Stiles, Liam, and I standing in front of the dark high school.

~~~~~~

The ride home in the Jeep was filled with tension. Liam kept avoiding eye contact and Scott and Stiles shared looks of unease. When we pulled up to the house, Liam, Scott, and I headed inside while Stiles headed home. Scott sat in the living room while Liam and I headed up to my room.

The door shut behind us and Liam looked at me as I walked to sit on my bed.

"I know you want to say something," I said looking into his eyes. There was something I couldn't decipher behind those eyes I had stared down so many times.

He walked over and sat down beside me. The bed dipped under his weight and the change in balance caused me to move towards him.

"I thought about what you told me in the school tonight. You were right, and I think I made the right choice." He said this last part barely above a whisper.

I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into my touch and closed his eyes. I saw his features relax. I leaned in a placed a kiss on his lips. He tensed before relaxing into the feeling.

~~

He kissed me like he was afraid I would disappear if he stopped. My hand traveled from his cheek to his short hair. One of his arms was wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. The kiss deepened and I realized how tethered I really was to Liam, and how much closer I want to be with him.

He pulled away from the kiss, taking deep breaths. He looked into my eyes with a look I could't describe in any other word other than love.

"Do you want to-?" He started to ask when I interrupted him.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to be more than just an emotional anchor."

The moment those words left my lips, Liam pressed another kiss to my mouth. This one had more emotion and care behind it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him with me to lay back on my bed. His lips left mine and began to trail my neck. I moved my head so that there was more skin exposed to him. He started to bite and suck until he was satisfied with the mark he had left.

I shed my tee shirt and was left in the undershirt I had decided to wear today. When he peeled his shirt away I saw how fit he was, and it didn't matter. I wanted him for who he was, but the physical aspects were just a little extra. 

We rolled so that I was straddling his jean clad hips. His hands gripped my hips and then I started to feel a twinge of pain where is nails were. I looked to see his claws, turning back to his face I saw his eyes were their beautiful yellow.

I kissed him again and the pain of his claws was gone and I smiled into the kiss as he gained control. I shimmied out of my undershirt and jeans and kicked off my shoes only to be left in my undergarments. He kicked off his shoes and abandoned his jeans. We both looked each other with a need in our eyes.

"Do you have a, you know?" I asked Liam.

He looked like all the blood in his body had drained out.

"I-I don't," He stuttered out.

"Scott has some in his bathroom."

With this, I threw on my tee shirt and ran across the hall into Scott's bathroom. I rummaged through the drawers until I found the box of condoms, I pulled out the package and at the same time the bathroom door swung open. On the other side of the door stood Scott. There I stood in his bathroom with a condom in my hand, in only a tee short, and tousled hair. 

"I guess I'll go hang out with Stiles for a while, glad to know you're being safe." He said grabbing his jacket from behind the door.

"Ok, bye" I said, not knowing what else to say. 

He walked down the hall and I heard the door close downstairs and his motorbike roar down the street.

I walked back to my room to see Liam laying on his back with his hands behind his head. He looked to the door when he heard me come in and I held up the little foil packet and threw it at him. I shed my shirt once again and proceeded to lay on Liam and place another kiss to his lips. I giggled as he rolled us so that he was hovering above me.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too," I said. 

He leaned in for another kiss and there was something in this kiss that screamed love.

I could get used to being an anchor and feeling this connection.


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up to movement beside me. I opened my eyes to see Liam moving in his sleep. The sheets were messily strewn across our bodies and our legs were tangled under the said sheets. His face looked peaceful and stress free. I looked at him and the memories of last night came rushing to mind. My legs wrapped around his waist and his arms wrapped around me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Liam started to stir.

"Good morning Mr. Dunbar," I said leaning in to give him a light kiss.

"Hello there."

We laid in bed together for another 30 minutes before we heard the door open and close downstairs. We could hear the sounds of two steady heartbeats. I then heard their voices, Scott and Stiles. It sounded like they were coming upstairs. In order to get to Scott's room, they had to pass my room. I scrambled out of bed and threw on Liam's shirt from the previous day and Liam rushed to pick up his pants and boxers before rushing into the bathroom. We knew that Scott was mostly aware of what had happened last night, but the last thing we needed was a comment from his pale, sarcastic friend.

As I pulled on some running shorts and put my hair up, the door swung open.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked looking at the two boys.

They shared a look before Stiles asked, "Where's your young lover?"

The sound of the shower running was a response to his question.

They snickered as I walked to close my bedroom door. They backed up and as the door was swinging shut, Scott said "That's an impressive mark he left."

"Oh shut up McCall!" I yelled as the door slammed shut. Almost simultaneously the door to my bathroom opened and Liam emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist, wet hair, and a bare upper body.

"Hello there," I said walking towards him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head on my shoulder.

"Your cousin is annoying."

"Don't forget, he's also a smartass and your alpha."

"Well at least we can agree on that."


	24. Chapter 24

Walking into school on Monday was much more bearable than last week. Holding Liam's hand was as much as a physical anchor added to the emotional part. People stared at us, more than usual. Whispers plagued the halls. The people looked at us with fear and envy. Brett and Mason strolled up beside us as we made our way down the hall.

"Since when does he go here?" Liam asked glaring at Brett.

"Since I transferred to be closer to all the action." At the end of his statement, he looked to Mason.

"So are you two a thing now, or....?" I asked looking between the two.

"That has yet to be determined, I gotta get going," Mason said, giving Brett a kiss goodbye.

Brett made his way to his first period and then Liam and I made our way to econ. We made it to class, and Coach was nowhere to be seen. Everyone in the class watched our every move and whispered among themselves. Liam and I got to our seats and began taking out our books, when one person was brave enough to say something.

"What are you?" A boy asked.

"A high school student being stared at, and being made uncomfortable." Liam responded, not looking up from his books.

"We all saw what happened that night at the school. You didn't look normal." A girl spoke out.

"Well if you saw what happened, tell me what happened. What you think you saw." Liam said standing and facing the people in our class.

"You had yellow eyes, claws, fangs, like something out of a movie."

"Well what you couldn't see was that there was a hidden body camera in my shirt. It was a scene for a short film, but it didn't seem like it was going to pan out." Liam explained, I could hear his heartbeat, it was racing; but nobody else knew.

"Oh," was the only vocal response. Everyone looked embarrassed and averted their eyes. Some still looked skeptical, yet said nothing,

Coach decided to finally make an appearance, and he noticed the looks everyone was tossing around the room.

"Who puked?"


	25. Chapter 25

Liam and I were inseparable for the last few weeks. I feel like it had to do with our emotional and physical anchors to each other. We walked to and from classes together along with him following me like a puppy home after school. 

Liam was becoming a large constant in my life, he was always there and he never faltered. Scott, Stiles, and Derek could see the bond growing stronger and stringer everyday; which resulted in more teasing.

"Hey Liam, since the full moon is this week, what are you and Ryder gonna do?" Stiles asked Liam as we all made our way out of the school building.

"I think we might just lock ourselves in Ryder's room and read to keep control." Liam suggested looking at me and taking my hand in his.

"I guess Ryder will just have to watch what she says then," Scott mumbled.

Liam let out a low growl as he glared daggers at his alpha. Nobody had really spoken of the event since Liam and I had gotten over it.

"We don't need to rehash the situation." I said laying my hand on Liam's chest; our sign for me to tell him to stay calm and keep control.

He looked at me with the most compassion as he began to calm down and gain his control.

"I wish I had known how to do that with Scott," Stiles said jokingly slapping Scott on the chest.

Liam chuckled as I looked at Stiles with the most hate I could muster. As we made our way down the sidewalk, Stiles broke away to his Jeep and Scott to his motorbike. It was just Liam and I as he walked me home. He really hadn't been going home lately, he had been sleeping over and staying with us. Melissa never really noticed seeing as she works nonstop at the hospital.

"Hey babe," I started. I didn't want him to get too emotional with the full moon being this week.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go home anymore? I mean I love having you around, but don't your parents worry about you?" I asked him.

He stopped walking and stared at our intertwined fingers.

"Well, my parents have been fighting a bunch. My step dad is always working and my mom wants him to be home more. They think that my IED is flaring up. They've been so distracted fighting that they haven't noticed that I haven't had an outburst in about 4 months; since before I was turned." He explained.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure I should, seeing as your parents were killed right in front of you and here I am complaining that my parents don't notice me." Liam said, finally meeting Ryder's eyes.

"Don't feel like you have to bottle all of this up. I am always here for you." Ryder said pulling her boyfriend in for a hug. He nestled his head in the crook of her neck and they stood on the sidewalk hugging as the sun began to set; the sky exploding in an array of colors.

"Sometimes I feel like everything I touch turns to dust and runs through my hands. I'm glad I have you; my solid rock." I mumbled into his hair.

His response was a short and sweet kiss on my neck as he pulled away.

"I'm glad I have you; my strong anchor. My badass, fire elemental, girlfriend."


	26. Chapter 26

Laying on the couch in my living room was relaxing. Nothing weird had happened in the last few months in Beacon Hills and it was very liberating not having to deal with anything. The water upstairs was running as Liam took his shower. he had sort of moved in last week. His clothes were in half of my closet and he stayed here more than at his house. His parents really didn't care as long as there were no angry phone calls from the school concerning their troublesome son.

Scott and Stiles were anxiously awaiting letters from colleges and soon the house would be empty- come next year.

"Hey Ry, where did you put my razor?" Liam called down the stairs.

"Under the sink on the left."

"Thanks."

As I laid on the couch I closed my eyes and focused on my hearing. I could hear Liam shuffling around in my room getting dressed. I heard the tell tale sound of his zipper on his jeans and the little huffs he makes when trying to put on his socks.

I smiled to myself thinking about how I casually use my supernatural hearing.

The keys jingled in the lock of the front door and Stiles and Scott came tumbling in with Malia and Lydia right behind them. They were talking about something that happened in their last class and apparently it involved Stiles, a pencil, and a wobbly desk. Watching them made me smile at the great family I have.

Liam came bounding down the stairs, with his hair still damp and his lacrosse bag slung over his shoulder. He had been training like crazy to try and get captain for next year. He sat next to me and pulled me into his chest. This was like our silent hello. Even though we both had insane supernatural hearing, we like the sound of each others heart. It was our unspoken way of saying "I'm here"

"Well I'm off to the fields, I'll see you later." He said giving he a small kiss and heading out the door.

I smiled as he walked away leaving the trail of his sent, leaving me basking in the shadow of his presence.

Stiles and Scott snickered at my face and made a snarky comment to which I shot them a glare. Things were good, things were nice and peaceful. No drama, no more death, no more psychos. I can finally control my powers on the full moon and every other day. Melissa is very accepting of Liam living with us and want to talk sense into his parents.

My heart still yearns when I mention parents, mine come to mind. I know now that they were doing good, I just wish that they could see me.

Family isn't just blood, it's all who care about you. My family consists of a pale spastic boy, an alpha werewolf, a strawberry blonde banshee, an unpredictable were-coyote, and a blue eyed beta who loves me with all his being. Not to forget the strange fire girl who found her place in a small town of beacon Hills.

Hopefully, things stay this normal.

Well, I said hopefully.


End file.
